Ring Wizard DxD
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: Seventeen years old Haruto's life had taken a turn by a certain crimson hair girl. The battle between the Phantoms had changed into a war thanks to the help of Fallen Angels. Will he accept his new life as a devil? Will he be able to combat the new evil? Will he be able to handle his new harem in high school? It's Showtime!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ring Wizard meets Crimson Hair Devil**

Sitting on top of a light pole a seventeen years old boy who had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with red pants, a white t-shirt with splatter spots of different colors of red, black boats, and a black belt with a hand sign that had a yellow line around it on the front of the belt. He also had two black beads necklaces around his neck. He had a paper pink bag that had a donut symbol on it in his left hand while a plain sugar donut in his right hand. He looked into the hole of the donut to see the moving cars on the road headed toward the city. He took a bite, "Yummy." Then a small red plastic Garuda came flying by and went in front of the teen. "You found it Garuda?"

The little plastic monster figure nodded and had its head pointing to the direction where he found it.

"Well," he putted the donut back into the bag before raising his right hand that had a large ring that had a picture of a dragon coming out of a portal with a bright background, "guess I hold on to these then." He then placed his right hand over his belt which made a noise, **"Connect; Please!" **He raised his hand in the air while a red magic circle appeared right behind him. He reached into it and pulled out a motorcycle and let it land on the ground and put the donut bag into the magic circle. He jumped off the pole and landed on the motorcycle before pulling out a helmet and placing the visors on, "Lead the way Garuda."

Garuda nodded yes and began flying while the Rider followed the little guy.

Meanwhile in a warehouse four teenagers in similar uniforms were looking around. There were three girls that were wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt which had a black ribbon around the collar, a black corset, a magenta skirt, and brown dress shoes. One girl was in her late teens that had blue-green eyes and had long crimson red hair that reached to her thighs; she also had a black shoulder cape and wore white crew-length socks. She turned to the other teenagers, "Are you sure this is the place where you detect the unknown magic power Akeno?"

The girl who was also in her late teens, had extremely long black hair that reached to her legs which was also tied in a ponytail, and she wore black knee-high socks just waved her hands. She made a huge smile, "Yes Rias this is the place."

Then the fourth teen spoke, "However I don't see anything wrong here."

Akeno turned to the blond hair boy who was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, a black blazer, a black ribbon around the collar, brown dress shoes, and matching black pants, "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it is here, Yuuto."

"I understand Akeno." He then turned to the third girl who looked tense, "What is the matter Koneko?"

Koneko was a short girl who had white hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing exactly same outfit as the other two girls, but without the cape. Also she had black socks on and a pair of black cat-shaped hair clips on the sides of her hair. Her eyes looked at one direction to another rapidly before saying, "Something is here." Then her eyes widen before turning around, "Behind us!"

Soon Koneko was punched across the face and landed on Yuuto. The group then saw a team of weird monsters that were horned stone imp-like monster which had some shiny orange lines on their body.

"What kind of monsters are these?" Yuuto questioned.

"I don't know. Do you know Rias?" asked Akeno.

Rias shocked her head, "No, I never seen these monsters before either."

Soon the monsters charged toward the teenagers and started to attack them. The teenagers fought back, but they were outnumbered. Yuuto got hit in the back of the head then in the guts. One of the monsters grabbed him and threw him to a crate which he broke through. Yuuto lifted the pile of wood off of him before whipping the blood coming from his lips, "They're pretty strong. Be careful guys."

Koneko tried to kick one of them, but her kick was caught and she was thrown to the wall. Koneko got up and noticed some parts of her shirt were torn from the impact. She looked at the monsters, "Indeed Yuuto."

Akeno was dodging the punches of the monsters for a bit until one kicked her behind the back. Then she was grabbed and was thrown into a pile of barrels. She pushes the barrels aside and got up. She noticed that her shirt and cape were torn which revealed her black bra. She narrowed her eyes, "We might have to get serious with them Rias."

Rias nodded, "You're right Akeno. Everyone use your…" Rias caught short when something tackle her from behind. She then received a kick to her guts before she was hit by another tackle. Rias managed to land on her feet, but she was punch in the guts and was forced to land on the ground. Rias got up a little and was aware that her clothes were now torn and showed her crimson bra. She rose her head up and saw the one who attack her.

It was a cyan blue humanoid bull who had red eyes, golden claws, white horns, and white armor that had a little bit of tinted red and gold. His armor covered his chest and his shoulders were covered by a double layer of armor. For some reason the armor on his arms and legs seem to be a part of his body. Rias raised a hand, but it was caught by the bull. Suddenly the bull snickered, "Anything that you and your friends try will be useless."

"It can talk!?" Yuuto shouted while being pummel to the ground.

The bull grabbed Rias's neck and started to chock her. Rias tried to breathe, but it proven to be difficult. The bull tightens his grip when he spoke, "Now then girl fall into the depth of despair."

"Rias!" her friends called.

Out of the blues a mysterious rider burst through the wall with his motorcycle. The rider passed through some of the monsters which caused them to dodge. He then made a quick 360 spin to dodge the rest of them. He then came to a complete stop before placing his hand over his belt, "**Connect; Please!" **He quickly got off his ride while taking off his helmet and reached in the red magic circle that was beside him. He pulled out a silver gun which had a closed hand that had a golden line and aimed it at the bull. The bull then spoke, "What!?"

The rider swiftly had the gun over his left shoulder before making a spin while firing. For some reason the bullets hit the bull's left horn and created a mini explosion. This caused him to let go of Rias before grunting in pain because his horn was destroyed. He then realized the kind of bullets that the rider fired, "Silver bullets!? It can't be! You are… a mage!"

Rias got off the floor a little, "A mage?"

The man noticed the girl and smiled, but his smile was cut short and started to blush when he saw her bra and her huge breasts.

The bull raised his right hand while a flame orb appeared and threw it at the rider, "Damn you!"

The teenagers watched as the rider being engulfed in flames and was about to die. However Akeno noticed something strange, "Wait something is happening in there!"

Suddenly the flames started to be suck into something which caused great confusing to the crowd. As the flames continued to be suck in, it revealed a new figure that was completely new and a red magic circle which was causing the flames to be suck in. When the flames were completely gone the new figure was wearing a black trench coat which had red on the inside and three large ruby crystals on each side of the front of his coat, black body suit, and black shoes. His shoulders had some armor which had a picture of a dragon breathing fire on each side. On his wrist and ankles he had ruby bands which had silver lines on them. He had a silver buckle with a hand with yellow lines surrounding the hand and a chain that connected to it that had a lot of rings on it. He had a ring on each of his middle finger. His chest armor was made of ruby crystal and his helmet as well. His helmet had had silver line around it and the line went on top of the crystal to form a trapezoid line. The helmet also had a V line on the top with a little yellow crystal on it.

Everyone was extremely shock to see his new form and amazed by it. The bull had a hard speaking, "You are the Wizard!?"

The man raised his left hand, "It's… Showtime."

The mage started to walk toward the monsters which caused the bull to yell, "Go!"

The rock imp monsters somehow summoned spears and made their charge. The mage fired his gun a couple times at the monsters which caused some of them to explode. He quickly dodged an attack from one and rolled off a crate and made a spin kick to one of them. He then started to jumping sideways while spinning and making kicks to the monsters' faces. After he landed he rose up and started firing again. A monster tried to attack him with his spear, but the mage simply blocked it. Next he then had his hand turned a bit before shooting the monster. He grabbed the spear and tossed aside before making a spin and delivering a kick. The force from the kick caused the monster to go through a wall that was halfway across the room.

Koneko was impressed how strong the mage was how easily he defeating the monsters. She slowly spoke, "He is really strong…"

Soon the monsters were forced outside and the mage suddenly had his gun straighten out to form a sword. He then charged to the monsters and started to swing his sword. He hit every single one of them and managed to counter all their attacks. Yuuto watched how skilled he was with the sword and was extremely impress, "His swordsmanship is superb."

The mage noticed the bull whose now have an ax was coming straight to him from the air. He dodged a series of ax swings before jumping over the bull. When he landed the other monsters came in front of the bull and surrounded the mage. Meanwhile the bull placed his ax over his shoulder and left them. The mage noticed him and quickly transform his sword into its gun form, "I have to finish this quick." Next he pushed up the thumb of the closed hand and opened it up. On the palm of the hand a red magic circle appeared while the gun glowed a little while saying, **"C'mon Shooting; Shake Hands!" **He placed his left hand over the open hand, **"Flame Shooting Strike!" **Soon a red magic circle appeared over the gun with flames coming out of it while saying, **"Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!" **He then started shooting at the monsters that were surrounding him. Each time he shot a red magic circle appeared and fired a large fire ball at the monsters. Soon he engulfed in a huge explosion for a bit before it vanish.

Akeno gulped a little, "Amazing the way he use his magic is remarkable. Such intense heat as well. If I not mistaken those flames are as powerful as Phenex family's flames."

Rias looked at her, "Are you serious!?"

"No doubt about."

The teenagers watched as the mage took out a cell phone and began talking. Soon he closed the phone and took out two new rings while a small red Garuda came by. He quickly put on one of them and placed over his belt, **"Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Unicorn; Please!" **He then pushed a lever on his belt before placing a new ring on, **"Kraken; Please!" **Then two plates appeared in front of him, one was yellow and one was blue. Soon the plates created a mini yellow kraken and a mini blue unicorn. He then took the two rings and inserted one in each of them. The unicorn fell to the ground while the kraken floats around with Garuda. The mage spoke to his little friends, "That bull should be nearby. Can you guys please go find him for me?" The three creatures nodded yes and head off to find the bull. The mage watch them go and replied, "Thanks." Next a red magic circle appeared beneath the mage and headed up while the mage was changing back to normal. During his dimorph white jewels and a red light also appeared while the magic circle moved. The man hurried to his motorcycle and put on his helmet.

He was about to leave when a voice called out to him, "Wait!"

He turned to the direction of the voice and saw the teenagers who had torn clothes coming toward him. He tried to speak clearly because of the red-head and black hair girl bras were showing, "Is there something wrong?"

The red head spoke first, "Who are you and what do you know of those creatures?"

The man revved up his motorcycle, "Sorry, but I think it is dangerous to tell you guys about those monsters. However for who I am I'll tell you." He raised his left hand that had a ring that had a large red ruby on it which resembles the helmet he wore when he transformed. He smirked, "The name is Haruto Soma also known as Wizard; Kamen Rider Wizard." He then drove off leaving the teenagers.

Rias blinked a couple of times, "Kamen Rider Wizard?"

Akeno giggled a little, "Quite catchy I would say."

Yuuto sweated a little because of how she responded, "Is that really the time now Akeno? I'm more concern about that strange monster that ran away."

The teenagers stared at each other and started to wonder what kind of monster they saw earlier was. Rias spoke, "Well, let us worry about it tomorrow back at the club after school, okay?"

"Yes Rias" they replied before leaving the warehouse.

Meanwhile the bull was walking into a dark building before turning upward and bowing his head, "Phoenix-sama."

"How could you fail after using all those Ghouls!?" he said while jumping from the railing of the stairs. Phoenix was a red human figure with golden shoulder armor that was engraved like the top head of a phoenix with blue crystals for eyes. Some parts of his body have a little bit of gold and silver. His eyes were blue.

"A mage appeared and got in my way, sir."

Another figure appeared, but this time it was a female. She wore exactly the same shoulder armor as Phoenix, but with red eyes. She had heels on and a helmet like head that had scales on it with a black visor. Her body had light purple mix with white, pink, and a tiny bit of green on her chest. Her hair was was made of snakes with their mouths open. She crossed her arms, "You mean the Wizard?"

The bull turned to her, "Yes Medusa-sama."

"Our goal is to drive Gates into the depths despair to create more Phantoms. All so Wiseman can once again open the Sabbath" she explained while walking a bit.

Phoenix patted the bull shoulder a bit, "Just forget about the Wizard and focus on the Gate, got it?"

The bull nodded, "Yes, but I have no idea where the Gate is."

"I know where the gate is."

"Where Medusa-sama?"

"It is at an academy." She handed him a piece of paper that contained the information he needed.

The bull nodded his head, "Thank you Medusa-sama. I shall not fail you, Phoenix-sama, nor Wiseman." He then left the building and went on his search to find the Gate.

The next day Haruto was coming into a store call Antique Shop Omokagedo. When he opened the door there was a girl in a brown button down dress, a white blouse, and a small red cape sitting near a man who was wearing dark pants, a tan button down shirt, a black vest, and a bolo tie on a couple of couches. The girl turned to Haruto, "Any luck of finding the Phantom?"

"No nothing yet Koyomi" he replied.

The man chuckled a bit, "Well then I guess you should go grab your plain sugar donuts to keep you busy."

Haruto raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be an insult Wajima?"

Soon Koyomi noticed something in a glass ball that was sitting on the table in front of her. She called out, "Haruto; Unicorn found something!"

Haruto turned to her, "Did he find the Phantom?"

"No, but he found the location of the Gate."

"That is still good news. So where is the Gate?"

"It is at an academy that is call Kuoh Academy."

"Kuoh Academy, huh?" Wajima said while scratching his chin.

Haruto turned to him, "You know that school?"

"Yes its use to be an all girl school, but now its a co-ed school now. Still there is a larger amount of girls there than boys still."

Haruto headed toward the door, "Koyomi tell Unicorn to come to me so he guide me straight toward the school."

"Why Haruto?"

"I just have a strange feeling that the Phantom might already know where the Gate is. So I have to hurry."

"Okay, good luck Haruto."

"Thanks" he replied before leaving.

Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy Rias and her friends were walking out of school together while the other students were doing their own things. Akeno spoke to Rias, "So any luck on finding any information about those strange monsters and that Kamen Rider Wizard?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. I can't seem to find any information about that Wizard or monsters in my family library."

Yuuto placed a couple fingers on his chin, "This is indeed mysterious. Maybe the information about these monsters and Wizard may have been lost in history."

"That might be possible Yuuto" Akeno replied.

Rias smiled at her friends, "Well whatever happen to that information we found out about them someday."

Soon the group arrived to an old building that had a mini clock tower on the top of the roof. Akeno smiled, "You really love this place don't you Rias?"

"Of coarse this the place where its all started. This is what keep me holding on hope that I won't spend the rest of my life with that dick Riser."

"You really hate him do you Rias?" Yuuto asked.

"Of course that womanizer is full of himself and just a dumb ass. I rather choose my own fiance instead of marrying that asshole."

Then a new voice appeared, "So this building is what keep your hopes alive huh?"

The teenagers turned to see a black curly hair man in a black suit. He had a bandage wrapped around his head for some reason. Rias spoke to the man, "Is there something wrong sir? Do I know you from some where?"

"Yes from yesterday at the warehouse." Soon a phantom like bull face appeared on the man face which startled the teens. Then he was engulfed in a blue aura and the man transformed into the bull monster from yesterday. This time the bull monster had a broken horn.

"You again!" the teenagers yelled.

"Now then you red head be ready to feel the depths of despair when I crush your pathetic hope" the bull announced.

Rias glared at him, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see" he replied while forming a fire ball in his right hand.

Koneko noticed the bull's eyes were looking at and turned to face it. Her eyes widen with shock and she yelled, "Rias! He going to destroy the club!"

Rias and the other teens' eyes widen, "WHAT!?"

"It too late now!" the bull roared while throwing the fire ball at the building.

The teens watch as the building where their club had been held for years. Now it is burning to the ground into a pile of ashes. Rias however was feeling like her whole world was being rip apart from the inside out. She felt a strange pain in her chest and place a hand on it before falling to her knees. Her friends gathered around her, "Rias!"

The bull started to laugh darkly while raising his hands up a little, "Fall into despair and let the new Phantom rise!"

"What!?" the teenagers shouted.

The bull was force to stop laughing when he was hit from a familiar silver bullet on the shoulder. The bull managed to stay on his feet before facing the one who shot him. He saw a familiar man with a silver gun in his right hand, "Wizard! I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Same here. I have to end this quickly to save that girl." He then raised his right after unsummon his gun and placed over his belt. On his right hand was a ring that had a picture of a hand which soon spoke, **"Driver On; Please!" **He then lifted the handle of his driver after it appeared to have the hand facing the left side and started saying, **"****Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! ****Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"** "Henshin" he said while pushing down the red ruby ring and placing over his driver. **"Flame; Please!" **He then extended his left hand out while a red magic circle with a flaming round edge appeared and headed straight toward him while forming his armor and saying, **"Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!" **While the magic circle was moving it created flames when it was forming his armor. After he completed his transformation he raised his left hand, "It's... Showtime."

The bull summoned his ax while Haruto ran toward him. He dodged his ax swing by running and leaning forward. The bull tried to stab him, but Haruto caught the ax and moved it to the side in order to deliver a kick to the bull. He gave the bull a spin kick before placing a new ring on his right hand and placing his hand over his driver, **"Connect; Please!" **Then a small red magic circle appeared beside him and he reached into it to pull out his gun. The bull made a few more swings at Haruto, but he simply dodged them and counter him by firing. Next Haruto changed his gun into its sword mode and made a few swords swing stances before charging. He jumped sideways to dodge a low ax swing and blocked an ax swing after he landed. He made a back flip to dodge another swing before making a few slashes at him follow by a kick. The bull made a stab attack with his ax, but Haruto spin a little before making a stab move against the bull's ax. When the collided the ax shattered into pieces and passed through Haruto face while his sword hit the bull. The bull quickly got up and leaned forward before making a bull charge. Haruto managed to block his horn attack, but he was push back by the monster's strength. Haruto was able to stop the attack before leaping over the Phantom and putting away his sword. He then took out a ring that was similar to the one he transform with, but it was a yellow topaz gem instead of a red ruby. He placed it on his finger, "Geez what a troublesome rampager you are." He then pressed a lever down on his driver and place his left hand over the turned hand, **"Land; Please!" **Soon a red magic circle appeared beneath him while rocks appeared from it upward, **"****Dododon! Don, Dododon! ****Dododon! Don, Dododon!"** Soon the red part of his armor was changed into yellow and his ruby helmet changed into a topaz helmet.

Akeno felt the power of earth within the wizard now and her eyes widen, "No way! He can change into different elements!"

The bull charged at Haruto while he took out another ring and placed over his right hand. This ring had a dragon holding crystal shield with its claws. **"Defend; Please!" **Right when the bull was close to Haruto a red magical circle appeared on the bottom and a rectangular rock came shooting out of it while trapping the bull in it. He gave a round kick to the bull and sent him flying in the air. Haruto then took out another ring that resemble his helmet, but it was a green emerald one. He spoke while pushing a lever, "I also have this one." **"Hurricane; Please!" **He raised his hand up and a magical appeared above him while its created a powerful wind. He jumped through the circle and the yellow parts of his armor turned green and his helmet changed into an emerald while his driver spoke, **"Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!" **He then took out his sword and soon started fly like the speed of wind while slashing the bull. When the bull landed on the ground hard while Haruto landed and took out the ring that had his helmet in red. He pushed a lever and placed his left hand over it, **"Flame; Please!" ****"Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!"** When his transformation was complete he took out another ring that had a picture of a foot that was surrounded by a dragon flying downward, "Here is the finale!" He pushed a lever and placed his right hand over it, **"Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome!" **He spin a little while a red magic circle appeared beneath him and his right leg he extended was being surrounded by a cyclone of fire. When it was finish Haruto made a cart wheel followed by a back flip when he landed. He made a mid air spin and aimed his kick at the bull. When he aimed a red magic circle appeared and provided a path to the bull. After the kick came in contact with the bull, Haruto landed on his feet and made a twirl and raised his left hand while a red magic circle appeared on the bull for a few seconds before exploding.

The teenagers slowly smiled when the monster was destroyed by Wizard. Yuuto cheered first, "He did it!"

"Yeah" Koneko nodded.

Akeno was about to say something, but was stop when purple cracks appeared on Rias. Her eyes widen and she started to panic, "Rias! Come on! Don't give up hope!"

Haruto noticed the red head and hurried to her. He kneeled down and spoke to her, "Hey hang in the miss.."

She turned to the Rider, "Rias Gremory."

"Rias do not give in to despair. Just leave it to me" he said after he took out a ring that had a picture of his symbol.

Rias looked at him and smirked a little, "You are strange Wizard."

"I promise you. I'll be your final hope" he replied before taking her right hand and placing the ring on her middle finger. He then had her hand come near his driver after he pushed a lever, **"Engage; Please!" **Rias fell to the ground while a red magic circle appeared above her body which the Rider floated into before the circle vanished. He was going through a series of red magic circles in a purple hole. He soon passed through the final circle and landed in Rias' Underworld. It showed a younger version of Rias and her friends standing in front of their club and was about to start off their first day. Haruto looked around, "So this is her Underworld, huh?" Then the memory stop all the sudden and purple cracks appeared and a monster that look like a light purple jabberwocky monster. Haruto spoke while taking out a new ring, "Man what a large mass of magic!" The monster started to break the sky which caused more purple cracks to appeared. Haruto quickly put on the new ring which had a picture of western dragon and pushed a lever, "I promise Rias that I will stop this and I will." **"Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Drago Rise; Please!" **He raised his right hand an even bigger magic circle appeared while flames formed a western dragon whose body had the colors of silver and gold on his body. The dragon had red eyes and a red jewel on his head and chest. The dragon flew to attack the monster then he attack Haruto. He got up on his knee and yelled, "Dragon! Obey me!" He then put on another ring and quickly pushed a lever, **"Connect; Please!" **As soon as the magic circle appeared, Haruto reached into it and pulled out his motorcycle. He quickly got one and drove straight toward Dragon who was starting to caused the purple cracks to expand. Haruto did a 12 o'clock wheelie stunt and managed to jump high with his motorcycle. Then his motorcycle split into two and formed two large wings before connecting to the back of Dragon. Haruto managed to change the course toward the monster with his motorcycle. The monster began firing purple energy attacks and Dragon began breathing fire at the monster. They went at each other for a few moments before starting to fight each other brutely at close range while causing the cracks to expand even further. Haruto took out his sword and opened the fist while Dragon flew straight toward the Phantom, **"C'mon Slash; Shake Hands! Flame Slash Strike!" **His sword began to have magic circles surrounding the blade and fire was coming out while his sword said, **"****Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!"** He grasped his sword tightly with both hands and was ready to give the finishing blow to the Phantom. When he slashed the monster a red magic circle appeared on it before exploding.

Meanwhile on the outside the purple cracks on Rias' body vanished after a light orange light appeared from the cracks. Soon her ring began to glow and a red magic circle appeared with Haruto riding out of it. Haruto turned to them while he reverted back to normal, "The Phantom in her is gone now. She will be no longer be targeted."

Akeno looked at him, "Why did you went through all of this for her?"

"She deserves to be free from any harsh fate like the Phantoms. As long she doesn't give up hope she'll be fine. So long" he replied before putting on his helmet and driving off.

Koneko blinked a couple of times, "He is quite a guy isn't he?"

"Yeah," Rias replied while getting up, "he is and quite powerful."

Yuuto helped her up, "Don't push yourself too hard Rias and what are you thinking?"

Rias looked at the ring he gave her and smiled, "I'm planning on making him my Pawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wizard becomes a Devil**

The three teenagers blinked when Rias said that she was planning on making Wizard her Pawn. Yuuto spoke first, "Rias are you certain that you want him as your Pawn? I know he is strong, but are you sure he will strong enough to fight against the Fallen Angels?"

Rias looked at Yuuto, "I am certain. He will prove to be a valuable ally to us." She turned to Akeno, "So tell me Akeno are those the only three elements he can use?"

"No it isn't. It was faint, but I also sense the power of water in him. However it still doesn't make sense."

Koneko looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"It take years for a master of magic to control the power of the four element. Yet he have complete control over it. It not just that; it almost seem like he have an even greater power in him. The only possible answer I can come up with is that he have a mystical creature inside of him."

Yuuto and Koneko's eyes widen with surprise. A human holding a magical creature inside their body was beyond imaginable. Yuuto looked at Rias, "Is that why you want to turn him into your Pawn?"

"Yes. A powerful person like him cannot be allowed to be freelancing because our enemies might recruit. So we have to find him first, okay?" Rias said.

Her friends nodded yes and wonders where could the Kamen Rider could be now.

Haruto was sitting on a bench in a park, which had a large water fountain in the middle, and was eating a plain sugar donut. He finish eating one before looking into the sky with the sun which had the sun setting in the horizon, "That went well. I manage to defeat the Phantom and prevented Rias from becoming a Phantom." He then remembered the day when he was about to turn into a Phantom, but luckily he strong desire to hold on to hope save him. He raised his left hand which had the red ruby ring that allow him to transform, "I wonder if I'll ever see **him **again?"

"Um excuse me are you Haruto Soma?" a new female voice asked.

"Huh?" Haruto turned to the direction of the voice only to see a long black hair girl around his age with violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform that was consist of a dark red jacket. a white undershirt, a red bow, brown dress shoes, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower part of her skirt. "Yes that is me, can I help you?"

"Um are you going out with anyone?"

"What?" he dumbly ask.

"Would you mind going out with me?" she asked while blushing.

Haruto sweated a little because he was being ask out by a cute girl he never seen before and she seem to know him. However he knew he can't go out with her or any girls thanks to the Phantom. He got up from the bench, "Sorry to disappoint you ma'am, but I have important business right now that take a lot of my time away. So I'm sorry." Haruto was about to leave when he felt a strange energy and quickly turned back to the girl who was responsible.

"Man I was hoping I would have a little fun first before killing you, but oh well." Soon her clothing came right off revealing her naked body for a bit until black leather straps appeared and was covering parts of her body while the atmosphere changed into a dark one.

Haruto blushed like crazy because of seeing her naked body and now he was seeing her getting dress. She was a little taller, her eyes turned into a more darker and evil look, black angel's wings, and a black leather outfit. Her outfit had straps covering her nipples and underneath her breast, a thong-like thing hanging around her hips held by three thin straps, shoulder guard armor on each shoulder with three spikes on her right one, arm length gloves that had small length chains hanging from them, and black boots. Haruto took his fighting stance, "Who are you? Are you a Phantom?"

"Phantom? No I am not" she answered with her voice sounded a lot lower than before. "Let us get down to business. Now just stay still and let me end your life" she asked while summoning a dark red light spear in her right hand.

Haruto called forth his driver and quickly pulled the lever, **"Driver On; Please! ********Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! ****Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"** "There no way I'm letting you kill me. Henshin." **"Flame; Please! ****Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!"**

As soon he was finished with his transformation the girl smirked a little, "That some transformation you got there. I can see why my superiors consider you a threat. I sense an extremely powerful force inside of you, but it nothing that I can't handle."

Haruto placed his right hand, **"Connect; Please!" **He pulled out his sword and made a few sword stances, "Don't underestimate me."

He charged toward and began swing his sword at her. The black wing angel blocked each of his slash with her light spear. For some reason each time Haruto clash with her spear it seemed to push him back. After his last slash he was force to make a backflip and take a new ring that had a picture of a dragon's head with three chains overlapping his body, "Man she tough." **"Bind; Please!"**

Soon six small red magical circle around the angel and each one of them spitted out a metal chain which wrapped around the angel in a tight grip. The angel struggled to break the chains, "Damn it. What are these things made of?"

"That is for me to know. Now then," he raised his sword at her neck, "answer my question. Who are you? What are you? Also, why are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, but I can't answer those questions. Also do not think these chains can hold me."

"What?" Haruto asked before he saw her break the chains with brute strength. He quickly took out two rings; one resembles his helmet, but it was a blue sapphire one. The other one had a picture of a dragon turning into water. He pushed the lever and had the blue ring goes first, **"Water; Please! Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!" **The red parts of his armor turned blue and his helmet turned into a sapphire gem. He quickly placed the other ring over his driver, **"Liquid; Please!"**

The angel broke free and gave him a kick, but his body turned into water when it hit him. Her eyes widen, "What the hell is this?"

Haruto didn't answer her and punched her across the face. He grabbed one of her arm and made a series of kicks to her side. He then twirled after letting her go and gave her a kick to her guts. He then took out two rings and quickly placed one of them over his driver, **"Flame; Please!****Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!"** Then he placed the second ring over, **"Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome!" **Haruto did his signature finishing strike at the angel. However the angel blocked the kick with her light spear and was engulfed in an explosion. Haruto jumped backwards from the spear and raised his right foot while trying to cool it down, "Hot, hot, hot! Jeez that spear of her is a lot hotter than my flame kick, but how?"

"This spear is from the heavens. It is more hotter than any flames on Earth" a familiar female voice explained.

Haruto froze for few seconds before putting his foot down and turning to the blazing flames where the angel was walking out of it with not burns on her beautiful skin. Haruto raised his hands a little to his side in a surprise pose, "How could you survive that kick?"

"You maybe powerful, but you still just a mortal. Now then please die."

Haruto didn't had a chance to move when the light spear pierce right through his armor and through his body. Haruto coughed out blood which was shown in his helmet. When the spear was pull out, Haruto change back into his human form while placing a hand over his wound. He slowly raised that hand which was completely covered in his own blood while he coughed out more blood. Then his vision started to get blurry and he started to lose his balance.

The angel sat on the edge of the fountain, "Sorry about killing you, but if we let you live you'll become a huge threat to us. Finishing you off sooner is for the best. We sensed a powerful power within in you that might be a powerful Sacred Gear."

Haruto slowly spoke while coughing out more blood and falling backwards, "Sacred Gear... Does she means the Phantom inside me..."

The angel smiled at him and told him something before leaving, "Thanks you. I sure had some fun fighting you."

Haruto laid on the ground in a pool of his blood while the atmosphere change back to normal. Haruto spoke to himself, "God damn it... Is this how my life ends... I only got to save one Gate and destroy one Phantom... Who will be able to defend the Gates so they won't bring out a new Phantom..." He slowly rose his left hand with his ring on before falling back to the ground, "I was given this power to protect the Gates... The power of hope by my side... For what... Just to end up like this... No..." Soon a red magic circle started to appear around him while he continued speaking, "No... I won't let it end... I refuse to let it end here... I will never give up... As long I can still hold on to hope I will not die!"

Then another red magic circle appeared beside him and went down while a familiar red hair girl mystically appeared. The girl spoke to the dying mage, "You sure have a strong will to hold on to hope Haruto Soma."

Haruto slowly spoke to her, "Wait are you..."

The female turned to him, "I can use that to help me fight against my enemies." Soon she had devil wings appeared behind her back.

Haruto managed to widen one of his eyes a little, "Wings..."

"If you want to live and keep protecting the people then you must swear to me that you will devote your life only to me. Live for my sake and mine alone, Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Fine then... If its the only way then so be it" he said before everything went black.

The girl placed a hand on one of his cheeks, ""It is, but don't worry you'll be stronger than ever once I resurrect you."

Some time later in the Antique Shop Omokagedo, Wajima was talking to Koyomi who was with the three familiars, "Haruto still haven't woken up yet?"

"Nope, he used a lot of his magic power yesterday during the battle."

"Oh, he usually collapses when he come back here."

Right when Koyomi right about to sit down on the coach Garuda vanished into thin air only leaving a ring with a picture of it. She sighed a little, "Look like Garuda is out of magic. Will that Haruto get up already!"

"Let him sleep. Besides he spend most of his time hunting down Phantoms. He deserve to rest Koyomi."

"I guess so" she nodded.

Meanwhile in Haruto's room, he was beginning to wake up. He slowly raise his head, "Damn what a dream." He slowly rose out of bed, "Maybe I should take it easy with the donuts. I have been eating to many of them recently, huh? Why am I naked? This is extremely weird I never go bed without any pajamas on. Maybe its under here." As soon he pulled the sheets he saw huge breasts. He rolled backwards and quickly covered himself, "What the hell!?" He quickly recognized who the girl was, "Rias Gremory!"

Rias rubbed one of her sleepy eyes before rising up to yawn while he boobs bounced a little.

Haruto quickly search for his boxers while trying to speak to Rias, "Rias please cover yourself!"

Rias however looked at him and gave him a smile, "Morning Haruto."

Haruto tried to cover his red face when he watch Rias spreading out her hair before putting one leg on the bed and leaning against it, "Why are you here!?"

She smirked at him, "Is that how you treat your savior and master Haruto?"

"What?" Haruto asked.

"Let me fully introduce myself. I'm Rias Gremory, I am a devil, and your master. Nice to meet you my Pawn" she introduced before giggling for a second.

Before Haruto could ask what she was talking about a familiar female voice called out to him, "Haruto will you wake up already!"

Haruto startled a bit while putting on his boxers, "I'm up Koyomi and I'm getting dress!"

"Seriously why do you use so much of your magical power when you go out" Koyomi replied which it sounded it was getting closer to the door.

"Don't come in!" Haruto yelled while grabbing a blanket and tried to cover Rias.

Koyomi opened the door to see Haruto in his boxers and half cover naked red hair girl laying on the bed. The red head greeted Koyomi with a smile, "Good morning."

Koyomi spoke in a calm yet furious tone, "When you are done what you are doing Wajima made a new ring for you." She slammed the door extremely hard which caused Haruto to fall backwards.

Haruto listen closely to the conversation that Koyomi and Wajima were having a conversation at what Koyomi's saw. Haruto spoke to himself, "How the hell am I going to explain this? Wait a minute how can I explain this to them when I have no idea how this happen? Damn it what happen last night!"

Rias smiled down at him, "Your house sure is energetic in the morning."

Haruto looked up and his face went red, "Um..." He then turned around to the opposite direction, "can you please put on some clothes?"

Rias chuckled while getting up, "You can look at them as much as you want."

Haruto unconsciously turn to her, "Wait I can?" He almost had a nose bleed when he saw her putting on her panties.

"Tell me," she turned to him, "how is the spot where you got stab at?"

"Where I got stab at?" Haruto asked before finally remembering the fight with the strange black wing angel that kill him. "What a minute that was real!?"

"Yes," she answered while putting on her bra, "I was able to bathe you in magic in order to heal your wound in one night." She turned around and pushed her hair to the side to show her unfasten bra after speaking, "Hey can you help me fasten this?"

Haruto gulped first before getting up, "Um sure." While he was fastening her bra he asked a question, "Um Rias can you tell me why you were naked?"

"Like I told you before I had to bathe you in magic in order to heal you by embracing you in the nude."

Haruto finished fastening when he freak out, "In the nude!? Oh damn!"

"Don't worry I'm still a virgin."

Haruto calmed down a bit, "Oh okay." He sighed while speaking to himself, "Man that was close. I would have been in huge trouble if I accidentally had sex with her." He turned to Rias, "Rias how about we get dress and start explaining everything to me."

"Sure thing and I pretty sure the people downstairs want to know to" she mentioned.

"Yeah they sure do" Haruto replied.

After the two devils finish getting dress they headed downstairs where Wajima was sitting next to Koyomi who was still in a furious mood. Haruto noticed Garuda's ring and put it on before placing over his belt, **"****Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Garuda; Please!"** Garuda reappeared and started flying around which caused Koyomi to lightening up a little.

Haruto sat down with Rias and sighed, "Koyomi I know what you saw, but we didn't do it. She was healing my wound that I receive last night. Rias just have an unusual way of doing it."

Koyomi was not still convinced, but for Wajima he rubbed his chin in a suspicious way. He spoke to Rias, "Excuse me Rias, right?"

"Aye" the red head nodded.

"Tell me what are you?"

Koyomi turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"You see Haruto's familiars are able to sense people coming near my house or trying to get in. However they didn't sense you." Soon the familiars came next to Wajima and began to nod. Wajima crossed his arms, "So tell us what are you?"

Rias could tell he wanted the absolute truth of what she is. "Are sure you can handle it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Rias Gremory" she introduced.

"Hello Rias, my name is Wajima and this here is Koyomi" he said while introducing Koyomi.

"Hi Rias" Koyomi said.

"Hello to you Koyomi, Wajima. The answer to your question, Wajima, is that I am a devil."

"Interesting" Wajima said.

"I'm surprise you are able to handle it."

"Well Rias if mages are real then monsters must be real too, right?"

"Good point. You see I transported myself and Haruto into your home last night after Haruto's battle with a fallen angel."

Haruto's eyes widen, "Wait that woman was a fallen angel!?"

"Yes, they are the enemies of the devils along with the angels of God. They are trying to murder us ever since ancient time."

"So basically you guys are being attack from both sides?" Koyomi asked.

"Yes." Then there was a knock on the door which caused Rias to smile, "Oh, look like they're here."

Soon three teenagers came into the store in similar clothing like Rias. Haruto recognized them, "What you guys are friends of Rias."

The blond male answered, "Yes we are. My name is Yuuto Kiba."

"My name is Koneko Toujou" said the white hair girl.

The long black hair girl giggled a little, "I am Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you Haruto."

"Nice to meet you all. Now Rias I have a question for you" Haruto said.

"What is it?"

"You mention that I was your _Pawn, _what do you mean?"

"You see Haruto you were on the brink of death and the allow way to save you was to become one of us."

"Us?"

"Yes," she replied while walking over to her friends, "us."

It didn't take long before Haruto realized what she meant, "Wait are you saying that all of you are devils and I am a devil now!?"

Rias nodded, "Yes you are a devil now."

Haruto thought he felt different. Ever since this morning his hearing was louder and his visions seem to get a little darker every time he see a dark corner. Also, he felt that his magical power increase dramatically when he woke up this morning. He could feel the power of Dragon was even greater than before. He came to the conclusion that when he turned into a devil was the cause of all these changes.

Rias snap him out of it, "Haruto tell me why did the fallen angel attack you?"

"She said that I have a Sacred Gear in me and it would be a threat to her leaders."

"I see" Rias said while making a serious face.

Haruto got up and took his jacket from a coat hanger, "Well I'm off to patrol now. See you guys later."

The group watched as Haruto and his familiars exit through the door leaving the group in a confuse position. Yuuto spoke, "I wonder what's on his mind?"

"He just wondering how will he be able to handle three enemies now" Koyomi answered.

Yuuto turned to her and almost blush at her beauty, "What are these Phantoms miss?"

Koyomi looked at Wajima who nodded yes to her, "Sit down and I'll explain."

The group sat down and listen closely what she had to say. When she was finish the devils were shock and intrigue on the Phantoms. They were intrigue on how they were created, but were quite shock as well. They learned that a person that is call a Gate loses all hope then a Phantom will rise out of them. They were glad that Haruto got rid of the Phantom out of Rias.

Akeno was still confused on one thing, "What Koyomi, how does this relate to Haruto and how can he use magic?"

Koyomi took a deep breath, "You see Haruto didn't give into despair and was able to keep his Phantom inside of him."

The group's eyes widen at what she said. Haruto was able to hold the Phantom in him by holding onto hope. They were really impress that a human was able to do that.

Meanwhile Rias was talking to herself, "Mages that keep a monster inside of them? I think I came across that information when I was researching Phantoms. I guess I should go find that information and continue reading it." She turned to the door, "Haruto be careful out there. The fallen angels are still in the city."

Elsewhere Haruto was standing in the park where he first met the fallen angel. He was looking around to see, "It would seem this area is clear." Suddenly the sky turned dark, "Or maybe not."

"Well, well look do we have here" said a mysterious voice.

Haruto turned to see a man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit was made up of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with an ascot, black pants, black shoes, and a black hat. Haruto took his fighting stance, "Are you a fallen angel?"

"You are correct, devil" he answered while black wings appeared behind him. He raised his right hand and created a sky blue light spear, "I don't sense your comrades or master nearby. This will make an easy hunt."

"Don't count on it," Haruto warned while activating his driver. **"Driver On; Please! ********Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! ****Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"** "Henshin." **"Flame; Please! ****Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!"**

The fallen angel examined his form, "That is some armor you got. Tell me is that your Scared Gear?"

"Don't know" Haruto answered while placing another ring over his driver. **"Connect; Please!"** Haruto summoned his sword and charged toward the man.

The man made a series of thrust attacks at him, but Haruto hit them aside. Haruto made a few slashes at him for a counter attack. The man managed to block all, but one which cut one of his sleeve off. The man flew into the air hoping to get the advantage, but Haruto crushed his hope.

"Don't think flight will save you." **"Hurricane; Please! ****Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!"** Haruto had changed into his hurricane form and began to fly toward the fallen angel.

"What!?" the fallen angel roared before blocking a powerful sword slash.

Haruto swung his sword again and caused the fallen angel to crash into the ground by a powerful gust of wind. Haruto was quite surprise at the amount of power he received from turning into a devil. Haruto looked at his body, "I never would had guess my powers will increase this much." Haruto landed on the ground and change back to his flame form and place another ring over his driver, **"Bind; Please!" **

The man was soon wrapped in chains and grunted in pain, "Damn! Why are these chains burning me!?"

Haruto was truly amazed that his bind spell have a new ability. Haruto decided test his finishing blow now, "Here the finale!" **"Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome!" **Haruto performed his finishing move and hit the fallen angel.

The fallen angel fell to his knees and panted hard. He turned to Haruto and growled, "You may had won this battle devil, but the war is far from over!"

Haruto watched as the fallen angel flew away while the atmosphere change back to normal. As soon Haruto changed back to normal a voice called out to him, "Haruto!"

He turned to see his fellow devils coming straight toward him. He smiled, "Hey guys you're a little late for the battle."

Rias sighed first and smiled, "You sure do know how to find trouble don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway we have some news for you Haruto!" Akeno replied in a tone that caused Haruto to sweat a little.

"What is that Akeno?" he asked.

"We are now hosting our club at Wajima's place now" Yuuto explained.

Haruto only manage to say this, "Huh?"

"Our club is where we gather to discuss what jobs we have to do as devils" Koneko added.

"Huh?"

"Also there one more piece of good news Haruto" Akeno said.

"Huh?"

"You will be attending our school, Kuoh Academy, now" Rias said.

"WHAT!?" Haruto shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Life and Way of Living **

The shock Haruto looked at his fellow devils with his mouth wide open. Rias told him that he was going to attend Kuoh Academy now. Haruto finally was able to speak, "I'm attending Kuoh Academy? Why must I go to school?"

Yuuto explained, "You see Buchou wants all her peerage near by at all time because of our enemies might attack us when we are alone."

"_Buchou?" _Haruto asked.

"That is me", Rias smiled while pointing at herself.

"Why do they call you that?"

"She is the president of our club which is call Occult Research Club. This club is where our base of operations where we do our duties as devils. It's the perfect way to get away from school's activities as well. Also you will be joining the club too", Akeno explained.

Haruto brought his shoulders down, "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Did we forget to mention that you must call Rias _Buchou _now?" Yuuto asked.

"You're kidding me right?" Haruto asked. Yuuto nodded no him which caused Haruto to sigh, "Okay then this will take some time to get use too."

"Take all the time in the world Haruto" Rias said.

"Hold on if you guys call her _Buchou _then why didn't you call her by her first name when we first met?" Haruto wonders.

"We can't always call her _Buchou _everywhere we go" Koneko explained.

"You got a point there."

"We'll send you your uniform soon so you can start school soon. See ya later Haruto" Rias said while a large red magical circle appeared beneath her and her friends.

"Wait a minute!", Haruto shouted, but they were soon vanished into thin air leaving him behind. He sighed a little, "Man I wonder how many more surprises that God have in store for me." He soon received a major headache all the sudden. He growled in pain, "Damn it! If I said that word now I'll get a headache from it. Great."

Meanwhile at another location a small group of fallen angels gathered in a broken down church. The two fallen angels that Haruto fought were meeting with two other ones. Both of them were females. One was a tall woman with navy blue long hair that covered one of her brown eyes. She wore a violet trench coat with a wide collar that exposed a view of the top of her breasts, a golden necklace, matching miniskirt, and black heels. The other female was a blond hair girl that had two ponytails and blue eyes. She was wearing Gothic lolita with white socks and black shoes.

The man snorted, "Damn that devil! How can he be that powerful!?"

"Calm down Dohnaseek, he just learning how to control his powers that is all" the blonde cheered.

"Thanks Mittelt," he said.

"Still how can he be alive? I thought you killed him Raynare?" asked the blue hair woman.

"I thought so too Kalawarner, but I guess he just too stubborn to die" Raynare said.

"Agree" Kalawarner nodded.

"Raynare how is your planning going? Is the target on her way here?" asked Dohnaseek who crossed his arms.

"She on her way here. I say she will arrive around a day or two."

"I can't wait!" cheered Mittelt.

"Yeah I can't wait either!" said a mysterious voice.

The fallen angels quickly went on guard. They had their eyes examined their surroundings and found nothing. Suddenly they felt someone behind them and turned to face that person. It was Phoenix leaning on the damaged cross that was standing on the alter.

Phoenix looked at them and leaped toward them. He laughed a little, "So you guys are the fallen angels, huh? I have to admit I'm kind of disappointed."

Mittelt snapped, "Who the hell are you and were you expecting!?"

"I was expecting an army or a group of powerful looking guys. And this is it? A little brat, two bitches, and a fallen angel who got his ass kick by the mage!" he stated before laughing at them.

"What!?" the fallen angels growled except for Raynare.

Dohnaseek went up to him and grabbed his neck, "I dare you say that again, you damn punk!"

"Oh okay maybe I should say it in this form." Phoenix soon created a flow of red magical aura while changing into his human form. He was a black hair man with brown eyes, a black mustache, and black beard that covered his chin. Both his mustache and beard seem a little shoved, but very little. He was wearing ragged red clothes, black shoes, a silver necklace that was in a shape of a phoenix, a silver bracelet on his upper right arm, and had a white scarf wrapped around his waist and the knot was on his right side. His t-shirt was a little more darker than his other red clothing.

"What?" Dohnaseek said while releasing Phoenix.

"You got your ass handed to you by the mage!" he mocked while continuing to laugh.

"Why you damn!" Dohnaseek growled while getting ready to punch Phoenix in the face.

He was about to raise his fist when, "Stop Dohnaseek!"

He turned to Raynare and roared, "Are you kidding me!? There no way I'm standing here and be made fun of by this asshole!"

"I said stop, do you really wish to defy me?" she asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Fine!" he replied while quickly putting his fist to his thigh.

"Ha you're pathetic excuse for a monster!" Phoenix mocked.

Before Dohnaseek could speak or react, a new voice appeared which sounded like a female one, "Phoenix that is enough. We not here to make enemies."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just having a little fun Medusa."

Medusa appeared out of nowhere with her arms crossed. She soon emitted a dark purple aura to reveal a young woman. She wore heels, a purple dress that had black peacock feathers with a little bit of yellow on the feathers, and a light blue scarf. She looked at the fallen angels, "Sorry for Phoenix's behavior. He was born like that."

"That's fine, but who are you two?" Raynare asked.

"What are you?" the little blonde said.

"We are not your enemies first of all. Second we are call Phantoms" Medusa explained.

Dohnaseek raised an eyebrow, "Phantoms?"

"What do you Phantoms want?" Raynare asked in a serious tone.

"Our leader wants to form an alliance with you fallen angels."

"Why?" Kalawarner demanded.

"Our enemy had join forces with your enemies." Medusa took out a photo that had a picture of Haruto and showed it to the fallen angels.

Raynare and Dohnaseek were now curious in how this guy was an enemy to these two monsters and their leader. Raynare start off first, "Him? How can he be your enemy?"

"You saw his transformation, did you?" Medusa asked.

Dohnaseek nodded, "Wait you mean that strange armor he summoned?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"He is not your ordinary opponent. He is Wizard."

"Wizard?" the fallen angels repeated.

"Yeah," Phoenix said while walking over to Medusa, "the same guy who easily beat Mr. Hunter of devils here to the ground." He started to laugh again which caused the male fallen angel to grind his teeth.

"Open that damn mouth again and I'll shove a spear up your ass!" Dohnaseek threaten.

Instead of backing off Phoenix teased him some more, "Really now? If you couldn't beat Wizard then what hope have you to beat me? As far as I can tell, you wouldn't be a good warm up."

"Why you damn!"

"Oh do you want to fight," Phoenix cracked his knuckles, "bring it!"

Medusa glared at Phoenix, "Phoenix we are here to make allies not enemies. So behave yourself."

"Argh come on. I was just having some fun."

Medusa ignored him and faced Raynare, "Our interest aligns ma'am. We share a common foe and we both want to kill him. Wouldn't it be wise to join forces?"

"You are correct, but what can you provide us with?" Raynare questioned.

Medusa raised her left hand and snapped her fingers which caused the Ghouls to come into the church. Medusa lowered her hand and smirked, "We will provide our forces to you and one of our fellow Phantoms to assist you and your schemes."

"Who is this Phantom you have in mind?"

"Hellhound!" Medusa called out.

Then a mysterious figure came out of the shadows with a bright light surround him. When he showed himself parts of his body was on fire. Parts of the flames were blazing off his body from his upper legs and arms. He wore silver chest and shoulder armor. His shoulder armor had a flame ring on each shoulder. His head was completely on fire with a black mouth guard, hound's teeth on the side of his face that were line up vertically, and a blue jewel on the top of his forehead.

"Yes Medusa-sama" Hellhound bowed his head.

"You will help our new comrades with anything okay?"

"Yes."

Raynare smirked, "Your leader is awfully generous."

"Like I said, we share a common enemy. So its only make sense to join forces."

"Agree."

The monsters looked at each and smirked evilly. They couldn't wait until they get their hands on Wizard and kill him.

It was now a Monday morning and Haruto was finishing putting on his Kuoh Academy uniform. The differences between his and Yuuto's was that he didn't have a ribbon on, he left his collar wide open, his blazer was open, and he had his black blazer's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He grabbed his black school bag and his helmet, "Well I'm off to... school."

Wajima chuckled, "It's hard isn't it."

"Yeah it is! I mean who going to save the people when the Phantoms show up!"

"Don't worry Haruto you'll figure something out" Koyomi encouraged.

"Thanks. Well see ya later."

"Bye" the two said while Haruto closed the door behind him.

Haruto drove his motorcycle all the way to his new school where it was completely empty for some reason. When he parked his motorcycle and put his helmet on it, he placed a hand over his belt, **"Connect; Please!" **Haruto pushed his motorcycle into the red circle and watch it disappears.

"You decided not to leave it out here?" asked a familiar voice after she chuckled.

Haruto tilted his head to see Rias and her crew standing behind her. He smirked, "Yeah because I don't want deal with people asking me questions on how I got it."

The group laugh except for Koneko. Rias settled down and handed him a piece of paper, "Your class schedule and the locations of the classes are on this. You are a second year student here, okay?"

"That is fine with me" Haruto said while taking the paper from Rias and place it into his bag.

"Well we will catch you later Haruto" Rias said while leaving Haruto by himself.

Haruto took out three rings and put each one of them on follow by placing his hand over his belt, **"****Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Garuda; Please! ****Unicorn; Please! ****Kraken; Please!"** Haruto then inserted the rings into them and giving them an order, "Alright guys I need you to search around the city to make sure there no Phantoms around, okay?"

The familiars nodded to him and head off into the streets to patrol the city for Haruto who was heading into the school. Haruto soon arrived to his class where he introduced himself to the class, "Hello there, my name is Haruto Soma. Please to meet you all."

Soon all the girls started to give complements like crazy. "Oh my god what a hot shot!"

"Finally someone as hot as Kiba-kun!

"I wonder if he is a single?"

Meanwhile the boys were complaining about Haruto. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Why must this guy have to be another Casanova."

"This is not fair."

Haruto softly whispered while sweating a little, "This might be... interesting."

When the classes were over Haruto waited at the gate waiting for his fellow devils. Out of the blues three girls came up to him and started to ask questions, "Haruto-kun are you doing here?"

"Did you join any clubs yet?"

"Do you need help to decide on one?"

"Sorry, but I joined the Occult Research Club. I'm just waiting for Rias and her friends now" he explained.

This caused the girls to shriek, "What!?"

"We're too late! Rias made the move on him before we did!"

"Man she work fast!"

Haruto watched as the girls left him and spoke to himself, "Man, is being near Rias that big of a deal?" He turned his head and saw her along with the others, "Hey guys."

"Hi Haruto" they replied.

"So how was your first day here?" Akeno asked.

"It was... different than I was inspected."

"How so?" Rias questioned.

"Well the girls seem to like me while the guys hate me."

"I know what's like" Yuuto said while patting one of Haruto's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Did they call you a Casanova?"

"Yeah?"

"You're looking at one too. You see the girls love hot shot like us which cause the guys to get mad at us."

"I see."

"What are you going to do now Haruto?" Koneko asked.

"Well I'm planning on going on patrol. I need to make sure that the Phantoms are not causing trouble."

"Didn't you send your familiars out this morning to patrol?" Rias reminded.

"Yeah, but I always double check." He look around to see if the yard was empty in order to place a hand over his belt, **"Connect; Please!" **He pulled out his motorcycle and put on his helmet, "I see you guys tomorrow."

"Later" the devils said before he was gone.

Yuuto turned to Rias, "Aren't you going to tell him about the duties of a devil?"

"Not yet. He need time to adjust to his new life."

"If you say so."

Meanwhile Haruto was in a back alley when Unicorn jumped in front of him. Haruto made a sudden stop and got off his motorcycle, "Unicorn what's wrong? Did find the Phantoms?" Unicorn nodded yes when suddenly the atmosphere turned dark all the sudden. Haruto recognized it and he started to feel a strange feeling. Haruto rolled to the side when a yellow light spear hit the ground, "That spear... it must be..." He soon saw a female fallen angel who was descending to the ground.

"So you're Wizard?" Kalawarner said while landed on the ground.

The shock Haruto got up and were getting ready to transform, "Where did you hear that name!?"

"You friends told us about you."

"Friends?" he asked. She snapped her fingers which caused the Ghouls to appear out of nowhere. One tried to attack Haruto, but he grabbed his arm and threw him at a trash can. A couple more attack him with spears at the same time. Haruto rolled forward to dodge them, but the had to roll back when another spear tried to stab him. Haruto managed to get up and gave a spin kick to the Ghoul that attempted to stab him. Haruto stepped back while the Ghouls gathered around the fallen angel, "What are the Phantoms doing here?"

"We had formed an alliance in order to kill you."

"I see. Well then I guess I have to take care of you guys", he said while his driver appeared. **"****Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! ****Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"** Haruto pushed the visor down on his red ring, "Henshin." **"Flame; Please! ****Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!"**

"Hmm, I had to admit that is some armor you got" Kalawarner said.

"Sorry, but it's not for sale", he said and placed a hand over his driver. **"Connect; Please!"** Haruto pulled out his gun and had it changed to its sword form, "It's Showtime."

Haruto charged toward the Ghouls. He slashed one of them before kicking the one behind him. Haruto blocked an attack from behind and slashed back. He jumped backwards to dodge. He punched a Ghoul follow by elbowing one from the side. Haruto changed his sword to gun form and began to fire at the enemies. Haruto heard something flap and turned to that direction. He stepped to the side a lot in order to dodge a series of light spear slashes before firing at the user. The fallen angel grabbed a Ghoul and used him as a shield.

Haruto stop attacking and spoke to the fallen angel, "Okay now that's low."

"Who cares. It all about surviving right. So it doesn't matters how low you go." She started to flap her wings, "Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you. I leave these guys to deal with you. So long."

Haruto watched her flew off while hitting a Ghoul with the back of his fist without turning, "Why did the Phantoms join forces with the fallen angels?" Haruto then realized a spear was coming at him and leap over it while changing his gun to a sword. Haruto gave a couple more slashes before opening the black hand on the sword, "I need to finish this now." **"C'mon Slash; Shake Hands! Flame Slash Strike! ********Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!"** Haruto sprinted toward the remaining Ghouls and slashed all of them. When he finished, he swung the sword up then down to his side followed by a series of explosions behind him. Haruto changed back to normal, "Things had gotten a lot harder."

The next day Haruto decided to walk to school instead of riding. Haruto scratched the back of his head, "I better tell Rias and the others about the Phantoms and..." He soon heard a loud thump and tilted his head. What he say was white panties which caused him to cover his red face."

"Why did I fall down?" said the girl. She got up to see Haruto standing.


End file.
